Roommates and Romance
by ChristabelRosie
Summary: Tina, Kurt, Puck, Brittany, Santana, Quinn are roommates in NYC. Tike, Luck, Brittana, Faberry. I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Hope you like this, I've seen quite a lot of fics about rooming in NYC so I decided to write my own :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt knocked on the door on the apartment, breathless from lugging his two suitcases up the three stories of staircases.

'Hello? Anyone there? It's Kurt here.' A girl opened the door for him. She was pretty – an Asian, with long black hair that had streaks of blue and beautiful brown eyes.

'Hello, I'm Tina. Nice to meet you, Kurt.' She said timidly. He had to strain to hear her speak.

'Hi, Tina. Nice to meet you too. I love your hair.' He replied, while pushing his suitcases through the door as Tina held it open for him. She blushed at the compliment.

'Thanks. But you look better. I love your fashion.' Kurt smirked inwardly. Of course he had better fashion compared to her, she was dressed in black from head to toe. But he didn't say anything to hurt her. She was quiet enough, if he made a snarky comment he might turn her mute.

'Um, I've got to get one thing straight with y'all. I'm gay, okay? I don't want anyone discriminating me. Just like I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to be discriminated as an Asian because you're so much more than just that.'

She laughed, a tinkling sound like wind chimes. 'It's fine with me, Santana and Brittany are lesbian too, and so is Quinn. And I'm used to the Asian thing. I was called the 'Weird Singing Asian Goth Girl' at my high school.'

'Where are you from?' Kurt asked curiously.

'Marysville, Ohio.'

'Oh, that's where I used to live too! Why haven't I ever seen you?' She shrugged.

'I don't know, I guess I just don't socialize much.' Just then, another girl came bounding over, this one a tall blonde with a ponytail.

* * *

**Brittany**

'Hi, are you Kurt? You're late.' She said as a way of greeting.

'And you are?...' Kurt said dryly.

'Brittany S. Pierce.' She said happily. 'The S stands for Susan. Sanny! Kurt is here!' she called.

A brunette came into the living room. 'Name's Santana Lopez. Hands off my Britt here, by the way. She's all mine.'

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the girls fierce attitude. 'Kurt Hummel. Nice to meet you. I can assure you that I'll keep my 'hands off your Britt', I'm gay.' She shrugged dismissively. 'My bad then.'

A girl with short blonde hair and a tanned guy with a Mohawk appeared from the corridor. 'Why don't we let Kurt settle down first? Hi, I'm Quinn and this is Puck.'

'Puck?' Kurt was confused. There wasn't a Puck on the list of roommates.

'Noah Puckerman. Call me Puck.' He held out his hand, and Kurt shook it.

'So, Kurt, you'll be rooming with Puck. That's the third room down the corridor. The first will be shared by Tina and I and the second by Brittany and Santana.' Quinn said as she led him down the corridor.

* * *

**Quinn**

After Kurt settled down, Quinn set their dinner on the new dinner table. The table and chairs had been brought there by Puck, who had carved it himself beautifully, complete with little decorative etchings on the border of the table. Quinn had cooked the dinner, although she agreed that all the girls would rotate.

'Dinner's ready!' she called. Everyone ran from their rooms. Their mouths watered when they saw the dinner that Quinn had prepared. They had cream soup, steak, a salad, potatoes and gravy, an assortment of vegetables and a fruit platter as dessert.

'You cooked this all by yourself?' asked Santana in disbelief.

She nodded proudly. 'I love cooking.'

'Thanks, Quinn.' Puck said sincerely.

She smiled and shrugged. 'Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in!'

* * *

**Tina**

As they ate, they chattered. 'Which school are you attending?' Quinn asked Tina.

Juilliard. You?' 'Columbia Law School. I'm two years older than you, remember?'

'I'm in Juilliard too, and so is Britt.' Santana chimed in.

'Same here.' Kurt said.

Tina smiled, happy that so many of her roommates were attending the same school. 'What about you, Puck?'

'I'm at Columbia University, I study sculpture, hence the handmade furniture.'

'Wow, you made this?' Kurt said in awe.

Puck grinned with pride. 'Sure did.' Kurt blushed at his grin. _I think I'm crushing on him._ But he knew that Puck was straight as a ruler. And apparently crushing on a certain Asian Goth girl, from the way he looks at her. Tina, however, did not notice. She was busy chatting animatedly with the other girls. Or rather, busy listening to the other girls chat animatedly, as she doesn't seem to be doing much of the talking herself. But she seemed happy, so neither boy encouraged her to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating :P I've decided to switch views less but put more content in each POV. **

* * *

**Quinn**

It was Quinn's first day in Columbia Law School. She was walking in a corridor trying to find the class she was supposed to be attending when she bumped into a girl wearing a white beret, a white skirt and the ugliest animal sweater she had ever seen.

'Oops! I'm sorry.' Quinn apologized.

'And I'm Rachel. Rachel Barbra Berry.' The girl replied with a smile. Rachel had brown eyes that mesmerized Quinn, and long brown waves of hair that bounced as she walked.

'I'm Quinn Fabray, nice to meet you. Are you new here?'

'Yeah. You?'

'Same. Where's your first lecture?'

'Room 401, Miss Sylvester.'

'We've got the same class! But I can't seem to find the classroom anywhere.'

'Me neither.' They stopped the next student they saw, a guy who had dreads and sandals.

'Hello, ladies. Is there a problem? My name's Joe by the way.'

'I'm Quinn and this is Rachel. We were wondering if you knew the way to Room 401? We have to attend Miss Sylvester's lecture.'

'Sure. It's my second year here. Go straight to the end of this corridor and turn left, it's the first room on the right. Good luck surviving Miss Sylvester's lecture though. She's horrible.' The two girls thanked him and left for the lecture.

* * *

**Kurt**

Kurt and Tina were causally strolling to Juilliard behind a giggling Brittany and Santana. The four have decided to walk as Juilliard was only four blocks away.

'Funny how we all come from Ohio, yet only those two have met each other.' He nodded towards Brittany and Santana. They were from Bellefontaine, and so was Puck. Quinn was from Lima.

'Yeah. Hey, what's your first class? Mine is Modern Dance.'

'Mine is Ballet. Why don't we just trade schedules?' After a detailed look at both schedules, they discovered that they had Dance History and Tap Dance classes together.

Kurt was surprised that Tina had Voice as one of her electives, although he did too. 'You sing?' '

Yes. Pity we don't have that class together. Why did you choose Prose and Poetry? Isn't that hard?'

Kurt laughed and shook his head. 'Poetry comes easily to me.'

'Wow. You're so lucky. I'm not good at anything.' 'Don't say that. You must be good at singing to be in the class. And dancing too. Anyone in Juilliard is good at dancing.'

'No, I really can't sing. Just barely.'

'Sing.'

Tina gave him a look. 'Here? Now? Are you out of your mind?'

'Why not?'

'Fine. But don't laugh.' She warned. '_I see your true colors shining through, I see your true colors, and that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show, your true colors, true colors, are beautiful like a rainbow.' _Her voice was sweet, smooth and a little husky.

Kurt clapped. 'See? I told you that you could sing!'

She rolled her eyes. 'Shut up! Now you sing.'

'_Cellophane, Mr. Cellophane, that should've been my name, Mr. Cellophane, 'cause you can look right through me, walk right by me, and never know I'm there.' _he sang, shooting a smug grin at Tina as he finished.

'You're even better. You could be on broadway.' She said.

'Awww thanks Tina!' he said, planting a friendly kiss on her cheek.

* * *

**Tina**

Tina headed to Modern Dancing on the third floor, parting ways with Kurt, whose Ballet class was on the fifth. She knocked on the open door before going in, hoping to be unnoticed but instead achieving the opposite. All six pairs of eyes looked at her. She waved at the students tentatively. There was silence in the room, and she felt her face flaming.

A guy, an Asian, came up to her and held out his hand. 'I'm Mike. What's your name.' 'Tina, Tina Cohen-Chang. Nice to meet you.' She shook his hand smiling.

Soon, the other students came to shake hands with her. 'Hi, I'm Sam Evans.' 'Betty Pillsbury.' 'Jake.' 'My name's Ryder.' 'Unique.' 'Elliot, but call me Starchild.' 'Sugar. Nice hair, girl.' 'Kitty Wilde.'

And then Santana appeared hand in hand with Brittany. Brittany waved happily to Tina. 'Hi Tina, we're in the same class!' Tina smiled at the joyful girl, but Mike's pat on her shoulder distracted her.

'Yeah?'

'Can we dance?'

'Sure! Seeing as Mr. Schuester isn't here yet.' And they were choosing a song to dance to, but Mr. Schuester came in.

'Hi everyone! I'm Will Schuester, nice to meet you. I'm going to give out weekly assignments. Every assignment will require a performance and I will grade you on the performance. Sometimes your partner, groupmates, or other students will have to do so as well. Now, before I give out this week's assignment, please introduce yourselves. Starting from the blonde lady over there please!'

'Hi, I'm Brittany.' 'Santana.' 'Unique.' 'Tina.' 'Mike.' 'Betty.' 'Sugar.' 'Ryder.' 'Jake.' 'Sam.' 'Elliot, but call me Starchild.' 'Kitty.' They introduced themselves one by one.

'Good, now we all know each other. This week's assignment will be done in partners. The two of you have to construct a freestyle dance to a song of your choice, but the song must have lyrics.'

All the students nodded understanding and started pairing up. At the end, Brittany was paired with Santana, Unique with Starchild, Betty with Sam, Sugar with Ryder, Kitty with Jake and of course Tina with Mike. _I think I'm going to really like this guy._ Thought Tina.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for not updating...to make up for it I'm uploading this, even if I just came home from Avril Lavigne's concert and it's midnight over here...I hope you like this and also I changed the format of my writing to make it more comfortable. **

* * *

**Tina**

'Kurt!' she called, spotting the pale boy on the stairs. They were both headed for their Tap Dancing class.

'How was your class?' he asked as they walked.

'Great. Mr. Schuester is pretty good at dancing, and I met a guy I think I like. It's too early to tell though.'

'Oh, spill!'

'His name is Mike. He's from Hong Kong and he is an amazing dancer.'

Kurt chuckled. 'You are smitten, Tina, _smitten._'

Tina rolled her eyes. 'Aw, shut up. How's your class then?'

'Miss Pillsbury was okay. She's a real germaphobe though. I heard she has OCD. We had to pair up and choose a dance from a ballet and perform it next week. I got paired up with this really sweet girl called Marley. She's nice enough, I think I would have been _smitten_ with her if I wasn't gay. Jesse was paired up with a Filipino exchange student, Sunshine, and Rory, the Irish exchange, was paired with Dani.'

'Wait…there are only six kids in your class?'

Kurt shrugged. 'Juilliard doesn't offer a lot of places. Like, twenty kids get in every year.'

'Wow, we are lucky.' _I got into Juilliard and I meet a best friend and a hot guy. What are the odds of that?_

Going into the classroom, they recognized most of the students. They knew that there were ten students attending and eight were inside, so they were last. Tina waved to Mike, who was chattering with Brittany and Santana. He waved back. She saw Sugar, animatedly talking to Jake and Kitty, undoubtedly gossiping.

'Hi, Jesse.' Kurt said to the curly-haired boy.

'Hey Kurt! And who's this here?'

'My name is Tina, pleased to be your acquaintance.' They shook hands and Kurt looked away for a moment. His heart pounded at what he saw. _It couldn't be._

'Hey Kurt, do you know that boy over there, the one wearing the blazer and bowtie? With the black curly hair? He's the only kid who wasn't in my Modern Dance class, except Jesse.'

Kurt bit his lip. 'That's Blaine. I never thought I would see him again.'

'Blaine?'

'He was my ex-boyfriend. We broke up because his family moved to Texas. Don't tell anyone.' He was afraid to see Blaine and hoped that the other boy won't notice him.

'Oh, Kurt, I'm sorry I asked.'

'Don't be. Not your fault. Now where is Miss Holliday? Do all the teachers in this school arrive late to every lesson?' They both laughed.

* * *

**Rachel**

The two girls were having lunch.

'So you say you're from Lima?' Rachel asked.

'Yeah.' Quinn nodded, taking another bite out of her sandwich.

'You couldn't possibly be…_the _Quinn Fabray? Head Cheerio?'

'Wait, don't tell me; you're from Lima too?'

'Oh my god, I'm having lunch with Quinn Fabray. This isn't real.' Rachel muttered to herself.

'What? What's wrong with having lunch with me?' Quinn demanded, panicking.

'You're…you're the Queen Bee!' Rachel said in awe and surprise.

Quinn laughed. _So that's why the poor girl was freaking out._ 'Not anymore I'm not. We're in New York now, remember?'

'Oh. Sorry if I overreacted.' Rachel blushed.

'It's fine, but I'd like it better if you treated me as if I were normal, if you get what I mean.' Quinn said trying to act nonchalant, but inside she was dying for them to be friends. She was rarely really friends with anyone, Finn being the only exception. _Finn._ Her heart gave a little pang just thinking of him. Finn was her best friend forever who stood by her at all times. It didn't hurt that he was the quarterback too. It broke her heart when he died from cancer their junior year. She needs a new friend.

'Sure.' Rachel was glad, so glad. She never really had a friend, unless you count Matt Rutherford from temple when she was little. All her life up until university she was bullied. She wasn't close with her roommates Sunshine and Sugar either. She was alone all the time, mostly because she never really fitted in. 'But promise me you won't judge?'

'I won't, if you don't judge me.' Quinn replied.

'I'm Jewish. And I'm bisexual. And I have two gay dads. You okay with that?' Rachel stiffened. This was it. Either Quinn leaves her like every other person, or she finds a new friend.

Quinn laughed. 'I'm definitely okay with that. I'm Christian, but I'm lesbian so I have to deal with it.'

Rachel sighed in relief, but inside she was thinking, _hmmm…she's lesbian? Well…it's best to start off as friends. But Christian…I'm not sure if my dads would approve. Then again, I have to keep an open mind. _

* * *

**Santana**

'Tell us about you and Brittany?' Kurt asked during dinner. He was interested the story behind those two, they seemed inseparable.

'Well, Britt and I were best friends on the cheer squad since freshman year in Bellefontaine Public High School. We, um, grew to something more in sophomore year.' Said Santana.

'No, Sanny, we started dating in junior year. You always said that sex was not dating.' Brittany piped up.

Everyone blushed and looked away, including Santana. She cleared her throat and continued. 'Anyway, we became intimate in sophomore year, and we got outed at Nationals for the cheerleading competition. Some blonde girl called Lucy Q from god knows where outed us. What she didn't know was that she did us a huge favor. We both came out in junior year – Britt is bi and I am lesbian. We've dated a little over two years now.'

_Lucy Q. _thought Quinn. _So they didn't know that it was me. I didn't know them. I didn't mean any harm._

'How did your parents react?' asked Tina, intrigued.

'Britt's parents knew that she was bi, so they were fine. My parents accepted me albeit reluctantly, but mi abuela still refuses to speak to me.' Santana said.

'Oh, that's normal.' Said Quinn absentmindedly, playing with her food. 'My dad doesn't talk to me either. He says that I'll burn in hell.'

'Christian parents?' asked Santana. Quinn nodded.

* * *

**Quinn**

Quinn found Santana alone in the kitchen later. 'Santana?' she called softly.

'Yeah Quinn?' Santana answered, washing the dishes.

'I'm sorry for what I did. I was the girl that outed you and Brittany. I only did it to make you guys lose.'

'I know you were that girl, but I knew you as Lucy on the name list. I recognized your face though, pretty as ever. It's fine, like I said you did us a favor.' Santana replied dismissively, shrugging. Quinn bit her lip.

'Smile, Quinn. It's fine. Britt knows too. We're not mad about it.' Santana couldn't hold back a chuckle looking at Quinn's expression.

'You sure it's fine?' Quinn asked, still unsure.

'Yes, I'm sure.' Santana smiled. 'Now let me finish the dishes.'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner! There's been a lot of work required at school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**Santana**

Santana and Brittany had just finished their outstanding tap dance number, both breathless. Miss Holliday smiled, she herself as amazed as the other students at the way they danced seamlessly, a mixture of ballroom dancing and tap dance.

'That was amazing, Brittany, Santana. You could probably teach better than I do!' she joked, and Santana smiled modestly. She wasn't used to people complimenting her.

'Thanks Miss Holliday.' They chorused.

After class Santana pulled Jake away from the others in the corridor.

'You mess with my Brittany and I will cut you. I see the way you looked at her when we were dancing. I'm not blind you know, and she's _mine._' She snarled that last word with such a threatening tone that Jake winced.

'I hope I got the message across. Just so you know, I have razor blades in my hair.' And she turned to find Brittany in the crowd. Sure enough, Jake saw a flash of silver in her jet-black hair.

* * *

**Mike**

'That was great!' Will said as Mike wiped the sweat off his forehead. He and Tina had just been dancing a ten-minute routine and boy, was it tiring. But it was totally worth it when he saw Tina smile. Every time she smiled at him, he fell in love with her a little more. He lifted the strands of hair that covered her face.

'It sure was.' Tina said as she smiled shyly at him. 'You wanna have lunch with me? Two of my roommates will be there, Kurt from our Tap Dance class and Puck, who attends Columbia. He just came over to have lunch with us because he hated his school. He got rejected from Juilliard, so don't tease him about it.'

'Lunch sounds wonderful.' He replied. _Just like you, _he thought.

When he and Tina arrived at their table Kurt and Puck were already there. Kurt waved. Puck smiled although his heart broke. Tina was with another guy.

'Hi Tina.' 'Hi, Puck. This is Mike Chang, he shares quite a few classes with me and he's been a really cool friend to me.' Mike shook hands with Puck.

'Nice meeting ya, dude.' Puck said. He might as well start being nice. He started tuning out the conversation when Kurt and Mike enthused about the history of the salsa. His eyes wandered over the students, and found a familiar face in the crowd walking towards him. She was a chubby and tall girl, with pink-framed glasses and a cherry-patterned dress.

'Lauren?' he called. She was in quite a lot of his classes at Bellefontaine Public High and he had a crush on her for a little while.

Her eyes widened. 'Puck? Puckerman? I thought you were at Columbia.'

'Kurt and Tina here are both my roommates and they invited me. Mike, Tina, Kurt, meet Lauren. She's from my hometown.'

'Hey peeps. Look Puck, I gotta go. Call me sometime?' and she rushed off. Puck stared after her. He could feel himself falling in love again.

* * *

**Rachel**

'I'm scared that they won't like me.' Rachel whispered worriedly as they walked back to Quinn's apartment from the supermarket a few roads away.

Quinn patted her hand to reassure her. 'They will.'

Rachel raised an eyebrow.

Quinn relented. 'Okay fine, maybe not Santana, but all the others will.'

'Why won't Santana like me?'

'She'll think you're trying to steal her girlfriend, because you're bi. But she will like you eventually. They're inseparable anyway, I have no idea why she spends all that time worrying about Brittany breaking up with her.'

They arrived at the apartment. 'Here, hold this.' Quinn handed her bag of goods to Rachel and searched her purse for the key but couldn't find it.

'Oh, goddammit.' She took back the bag and rang the doorbell.

'It's me, Quinn.' She called. A guy with a Mohawk opened the door for them.

'Hey Quinn. And hey Quinn's friend.'

'My name is Rachel Berry, it is a pleasure to meet you.'

'Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls me Puck. Oh and by the way, Kurt made dinner.'

'Ask him not to make dessert please, we've bought crème brulee.' Quinn replied.

'Ask him yourself.' Puck said lazily and plopped on the couch continuing to watch TV.

Quinn sighed and walked to the kitchen, Rachel trailing behind. 'Hi Kurt, thanks for making dinner but skip dessert. Oh and this is Rachel from my school, she's totally brilliant at singing so you'd love her.'

'Hmm. Nice to meet you Rachel.' Kurt said, and went back to his cooking.

After they all got settled down for dinner, Rachel met Brittany, Santana and Tina. She thinks that she likes Tina best out of the three. Santana was nothing short of hostile with her and Brittany just seemed a little empty-headed sometimes. But generally it was a nice dinner and she enjoyed their company. 'Thank, everyone for your hospitality.' She said, before she left the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys sorry for disappearing and not updating regularly! There's been a lot of work lately. I promise I'll try to update as often as possible! And of course please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!**

* * *

**Quinn**

'I told you that they'd like you!' exclaimed Quinn upon meeting Rachel the next day.

Rachel blushed. 'They did?'

'They did! Even Santana.'

'But the boy…the one with the pale skin, he seemed distant.'

'Kurt's always like that. He's a good person though even if he is terribly reserved to strangers. He'll warm to you soon.' Quinn said and shrugged.

'Oh.' Rachel answered. 'By the way, do you listen to any music?' Music was one of her passions.

'Yes, pop and country mostly. You?'

'Broadway, mostly. A lot of Broadway. I would have loved to go to Juill iard but I didn't pass the audition. Pop music is okay I guess, but I usually listen to the acoustic versions. Do you sing well?'

'Not quite, I'm afraid. I was a backup singer in the show choir at our school.'

'I don't sing much either, although I used to put a lot of videos up onto MySpace.'

'Yeah, I know. Your username was RachelLovesHerGoldStars. Bree and Belle used to leave mean comments on her video.' Quinn explained, feeling guilty. Bree and Belle were her cheerleading sidekicks back in Lima.

Rachel didn't know how to reply. She leaned closer to Quinn and kissed her on the lips. Quinn, to both of their surprise, returned the kiss with love. The kiss lasted for quite a while and they didn't even notice when Joe passed by, staring amusedly at them. Finally, Quinn pulled away.

'I- I'm sorry Quinn, I don't know what came over me.' Rachel gasped.

'It's fine, Rachel. Can we talk after class?' Quinn asked curtly. Rachel nodded, cursing inside, and they went into class silently. Alyssa, the girl who sat next to Rachel, raised an eyebrow but said nothing at the quiet girls, who didn't make eye contact even once during the whole lecture.

**Quinn**

Quinn had feelings for Rachel, feelings she didn't know how to deal with. She was so distracted she didn't hear a word of Mr. Figgins' lecture.

'Miss Fabray? Earth to Miss Fabray. Wake up, young lady.' Mr. Figgins said sarcastically.

Quinn snapped back to reality. 'Yes, sorry Mr. Figgins.' Mr. Figgins nodded and went back to his lecture, and Quinn to her daydreaming. She could see so much of her future with Rachel, she just didn't think it should go so quickly.

After the lecture, Quinn and Rachel walked together. 'I'm not mad.' Said Quinn softly.

'You're not? I'm sorry Quinn, I really am. We could stay friends, couldn't we?' Rachel said pleading.

'Rachel, I'd like to date you. But I really think we should take it slow. I've had a lot of, um, failed relationships in the past and I really wouldn't like that to happen to us. I would however be proud to call you my girlfriend, although the choice of having a public or private relationship is up to you. ' Quinn said sincerely.

Rachel grinned. 'Sure Quinn. I'm okay with a public relationship if you are. I know that kissing would be too quick for you, but can we hold hands?'

Quinn gently lifted Rachel's hand to her lips, kissed it tenderly, and they walked down the hallway holding hands.

**Tina**

They were walking in the fields of Juilliard, finding a spot for lunch.

Tina took a deep breath. 'I like you, Mike.' She said.

Mike stopped. 'I like you too, Tee. I mean, I _like_ like you. I love you.' They both grinned.

'How long have you been hiding from me?' Tina asked, still with a huge grin.

'As long as I've been dying to do this!' Mike said and picked Tina up, bridal style.

'Hey!' Tina giggled. 'Put me down!'

Mike gently laid her down on a patch of grass and kissed her cheek.

Tina rolled her eyes. '_Boys._' She mumbled. 'So afraid to make the first move.' And she kissed Mike passionately on the lips.

After their lunch they both had a free period, and they spent it on the meadow, dancing a tango to music playing from Mike's iPod. Unbeknownst to them, they did get a few amused stares from their classmates who were nearby. But who cares? They were in love.

**Puck**

'I really like her. I used to have a crush on her, but I was scared that my badass rep would get ruined if I dated her.' Puck confessed as Kurt took a bite out of his sandwich.

'Well I'd say if you like her, go for her. Or else she'll get snatched up like Tina.' Kurt said with his mouth full.

'Wait…what…how did you know about Tina?' Puck stuttered, at a loss for words.

'I observe. I had to do that a lot to defend myself from jocks at high school. Years of practice makes perfect.' Kurt replied. He didn't wish to go back to his past. 'She seems nice.' He added.

'She is.' Puck replied.

'Puck, I'd like to come clean with you on something. You probably won't expect it or like it though.' Kurt said cautiously. This had been on his mind for a long time and it makes him feel really guilty.

'Sure, go ahead. I promise I won't get mad or anything.' Puck said. After high school he had resolved to be a good and understanding person.

'I used to have a crush on you. Don't worry, it's over, totally over now. I swear.' Kurt hastily said. He didn't want to lose Puck as a friend.

'It's okay. A little weird to know that, but it's still fine, dude. We're still friends, right?' Puck said good-naturedly.

'Friends.' Kurt agreed, inwardly letting out a breath of relief. They finished their lunch together, neither of them holding anything back anymore.


End file.
